Everlasting Relation
by Cream Blush
Summary: Too many confusing secrets, why does the governor of Japan want Noodle married to this man? Why is Paula back? And what's with this Hispanic lady causing Murdoc so much pain? All questions will be answered... 2DxNoodle
1. Chapter 1

I wish I was in the band Gorillaz, but I'm not whaaa! oh BTW I found my old documents so I'm uploading them again in the old/new format! Hurray! Anyway R&R oh BTW I wrote this years ago lol but I'll have some new shit up like the revenge of...oh I can't tell you! You'll have to read!

* * *

The band was driving down a bumpy highway, Murdoc as usual puffing on his cigarette, 2-D, uh I guess he's just sitting there, Russel is well half a sleep, and Noodle looked like she was going to be sick! (I wouldn't blame her, especially if Murdoc was driving)

"Oy Noodle love, ya ok?" 2-D asked as Noodle looked up at 2-D, she smiled and nodded.

"Hai, I am ok 2-D Sama, just a little sick, and tired." 2-D smiled and took Noodle's hand and smelled it, it was a sweet butter milk smell...or maybe he was smelling his own hand...; he released it and turned to Murdoc.

"Oy Murdoc, are we almost there?"

"We'll be there in A COUPLE OF BLOODY FUCKING HOURS!"

"Sorry for asking, geez." 2-D ruffled his cyan hair, and turned to Noodle he smiled at her, Noodle would be turning 22 tomorrow, 2-D was only in his 30, but he still loved her... wait STILL love her? This was wacky, he hit himself.

"2-D Onii-san, are you ok?"

"Er... yeah, jus' a bug." He lied

Murdoc looked at the two with his mismatched eyes and popped another cigarette in his mouth; 2-D also popped a cigarette in his mouth, but he didn't light it...he didn't have a lighter, so he just left it hanging in his mouth.

And a couple of weeks ago, 2-D and Noodle had sex with out meaning to; they were drunk badly at Murdoc's party, and never realized what they were doing until next morning.

Now all Noodle wore was baggy jeans and lose shirts, though 2-D never knew why, Noodle yawned and laid her head on 2-D's shoulder, and fell asleep, he smiled at her and turned to Murdoc.

"So are ye excited?" Murdoc asked, his cigarette slightly hanging from his mouth

"'Bout gettin' to where we're goin'? Yeah."

"NO! You stupid twit! About becoming a dad!...Again!"

* * *

OH cliffys! chapter 2 will be up, no worries! I found my old files! Yes!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not in the Gorillaz band, but I will be soon! Mwahahaha!

* * *

"NO! You stupid twit! About becoming a dad!...AGAIN!"

"Do wot now?"

"Oh bloody hell; don't tell me she didn't tell you!"

"Who didn't tell me wot?"

2-D just looked at Murdoc, then Russel, then back again.

"Stu-Pot," Russel began, "do you notice anything different 'bout Noodle?"

"She has breasts?"

"What the…put your hand on her stomach!" Russel demanded as 2-D placed his hand on Noodle's stomach. It was slightly firm and pudgy. The confused singer just looked at them.

"I-I don't understand."

"Oh Satan help us! She's pregnant you... STUPID BLOODY FUCKING TWIT!" Murdoc exclaimed as 2-D blinked a few times

"Well, ok... Who's the father?"

"Oh my Satan, do we 'ave to explain everything?"

2-D looked at the two guys in confusion, he looked at Noodle (who was still sound asleep), and looked back at the two guys, Russel sighed

"Noodle says that you're the father, but we're not sure yet, we'll hopefully get a blood test after her birthday."

The rest of the trip was silent; the only thing you could hear was the geep's engine, as they made the long trip to where ever they were going. Finally, they pulled up at what looked like a fancy hotel.

"FINALLY!" Murdoc exclaimed, hopping out of the geep, "We're here and about time too, hell."

Russel followed Murdoc closely as he turned to 2-D and gave him an order.

"OY daddy carry mummy inside and wake 'er up at the front door. C'mon 'urry up I dun't 'ave all day ya know."

2-D looked a bit confused but none the less picked Noodle up out of the geep and walked with her sleeping in his arms, since they were parked in the very back, it would have been very difficult for her to walk. When they got there 2-D gently woke her up. Noodle got the hint that they were at where they had to be and climbed out of 2-D's arms and held his hand, she yawned as they enter the hotel, and were greeted by a very cheerful man.

" Hullo, do have reservations?" the man asked as Russel nodded

"Yeah, under the name Murdoc Niccals."

"What the hell? You said you were paying for it!"

"Pffft. Yeah, but this is your band is it not?" Murdoc just gave Russel an evil look as he pulled out a couple of 100 quids.

"Hmm..." the greeter began "it seems you reserved 2 rooms? Here are your access cards, and your rooms are 103 and 205."

"Thanks!" Russel exclaimed as the man smiled and waved.

"Enjoy your stay!"

The gang walked to room 103, Russel gave 2-D the access card.

"2-D…" Russel began, "you and Noodle will share a room, don't overdose on your pills like last time. Mudds and I'll be in the other room, room 205."

"But I love me pills!"

"Just get the fuck in the room!" Murdoc ordered as 2-D jumped a few feet in the air running inside the room, Noodle glared at Murdoc and followed close behind

"Night you two." Russel said smiling slightly, pointing a finger at 2-D, "Careful with those pills." And with that he shut the door, 2-D stared at the ceiling in awe.

" This room is... Amazing!" 2-D exclaimed, pointing to the ceiling, "Look at the painting of the sky! It moves too!"

"2-D…" Noodle began, "That's a sun roof."

"Oh…" 2-D said, slightly disappointed as Noodle cleared her throat.

"I think I'll take a bath."

"Aw'right 'ave fun."

Noodle entered the bathroom shutting the door behind her; she striped her clothes off and looked at her half swollen stomach. She sighed, how was she going to tell him? Suddenly the door opened Noodle quickly wrapped herself in a huge fluffy towel as 2-D entered the room he smiled sheepishy.

"It's ok Noodle, I know about the baby."

Noodle blushed and dropped her towel looking down.

"I am sorry 2-D, I was going to tell you but... I was..."

"Jus' nervous?" 2-D finished for her, Noodle, with tears in her eyes, nodded and looked up at him. He ruffled her hair and smiled.

"You er…can return to your bath now." He said slightly blushing as Noodle looked down, blushing, noticing that she was still naked, she filled up her bath tub and dipped her toe into the warm water before settling in the rest of the way.

_I thought 2-D would be upset, but he took it ok, I wonder what my leaders will think. _Noodle thought as she looked up at the peaceful painting on the ceiling, she remembered her government arranging her marriage with a boy named Kazuhiko, or Kaz as they called him for short, he was the top swordsman of the Japanese government and yet…she ran away from her destiny. Moreover, here she was now pregnant with the blue haired man's baby; she knew her leaders would be upset, because this was 2-D's baby, not Kaz's. But she would dread the day she'd have to marry Kaz, she was afraid he would harm her child.

"I don't want to marry him!" Noodle yelled as 2-D looked from his bed to the door

"You don't 'ave to marry me coz your pregnant with meh baby!" 2-D exclaimed as Noodle looked up towards her door, sighing

"I have an arranged marriage, and I..." she paused and sighed

"Don't want to marry the man you're supposed to marry?" 2-D finished as Noodle nodded.

"I don't want to marry him…"

"I think I'm going to bed."

"Okay, I'll be out to join you in a moment."

Noodle stepped out of the tub and dried herself off, she placed her underwear back on and then she put on a very reveling baby doll nightgown and walked out of the bathroom, 2-D blushed and looked away, scratching the back of his head.

"Er…Noodle, luv…you're er…gown it's erm…"

"Hm?" Noodle asked a bit confused as she looked down, blushing, she grabbed her kimono from her suitcase and wrapped herself around it, she climbed into the bed on the left side of the room and laid down.

"Oyasumi, 2-D sama."

"Oh yeah salami." 2-D tried copying as Noodle giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Good night." She giggled as 2-D nodded, laying down on the bed to the right, she heard him hum a new tune and turned around to see his eyes close, she smiled, he was probably singing a new song to himself to help him fall asleep. It sure was helping her.

* * *

Oh end of part two! Woo! Er... I mean BOO! But I will have the next chapter up soon! WOO! lol


	3. Chapter 3

YEAH! Chapter 3 is now in! Woo!

* * *

The next morning Noodle rolled on her side and opened her eyes, where 2-D should have laid, was a white box with a fluffy red bow, she looked at the note card tied to the box, it read:

_Hey, Noodle, the guys and I got you this present, it's from all of us and you have to use it somehow today._

_Stuart._

Noodle tossed the card to the side and opened her gift, inside was a beautiful gown! It was knee lenght, it was a dashing purple colour, her favourite! The top part was velvet whilst the bottom half was silk. She looked in the box again and inside was a pair of Aria shoes by Grace. She put her outfit on and checked herself in the mirror. Her stomach seemed to bulge out more, she placed her hand on it and sighed. Walking out of the room and slowly walking down the stairs, into the dinning room, it was decorated with streamers, balloons that read 'Happy Birthday', and sitting on the table was a 3 layer cake (big at the bottom, medium size in the middle, and small at the top), decorated with white frosting and red Japanese letters. Surrounding the table were three men.

"Happy birthday, Noodle!" They exclaimed as Noodle squealed in delight, running into everyone's arms.

"Domo arigato gozaimasu!" Noodle exclaimed, jumping slightly for joy. 2-D and Russel made sure, for the baby's sake, that there were no alcoholic drinks, which drove Murdoc crazy and it made him sing white light to himself in an insane way, Russel then took Noodle to the side and smiled at her gently

"You know you're gonna get tested tomorrow right?" Russel asked as Noodle looked up then down, and nodded

"Hai. I know its 2-D's..."

"How do you know that, baby girl?"

"Because we sort of er..."

"Had sex?"

"H-h-hai…" she said, nodding with tears down her eyes, she looked up at Russel who looked a bit hurt.

"Russel Onii-chan, I am sorry! We didn't mean to, we were drunk... and well, we couldn't concentrate and... I am sorry..." Russel sighed and ruffled her hair.

"It was Murdoc's party wasn't it?" Noodle with small tear drops in her eyes nodded, Russel chuckled slightly and playfully, gently punched Noodle's cheek.

"I'll have to make sure Mudds doesn't throw anymore parties then. Huh?" Noodle slightly giggled, and wiped her tears. Her big African American brother cleared his throat as she looked up at him.

"So uh... the baby, are you going to keep it?" Noodle sighed and put her hand on her stomach, looking down at it

" Hai, I'm going to keep it."

Noodle let her hands drop from her stomach and sighed, this baby was going to be the most important thing in her life, she hugged her stomach and walked to 2-D and sighed

"2-D…" she began but 2-D stopped her with a hug.

"I'm sorry, Noodle, luv."

"About what?" but before 2-D could answer, Kiss from a Rose by Seal began to play, 2-D offered his hand to Noodle

"May I, Stuart Pot, dance wif you, Noodle?"

"Yes, of course, Stuart."

Noodle took 2-D's hand and smiled, he began to sway her clumsily back and forth.

"I'm sorry…" he said as Noodle looked up at him.

"Sorry? For what?"

"Well…I put you frew this…kind of and…"

"I don't understand…"

"Well…we had sex and the baby could be mine and er…well…I don't think I'll be a good daddeh…" they danced in silence, Noodle laying her head on 2-D's chest

"I'm tired, can we stop dancing?"

2-D picked her up bridal style and nodded, and he gently placed her in a chair and gave her a slice of her birthday cake.

"Arigato 2-D!" she exclaimed, stuffing her face with the sweet vanilla cake. 2-D blushed slightly and smiled staring into space.

Noodle stood up and sat the empty plate down, slightly yawning. It was quiet early, but she felt exhausted!

She looked up at the marble ceiling and smiled. She began walking upstairs.

"Where're you going, baby girl? The party's only starting!" Russel exclaimed as the Japanese lady looked down, sighing.

"It's lovely, but I'm just exhausted!"

She continued walking upstairs and changed into her baby doll nightgown and placed a pair of piggy slippers on, she giggled slightly at the silly slippers.

Finally morning came and Noodle felt someone shaking her, telling her to wake up, Noodle tossed and turned and groaned until she saw 2-D's partly toothy grin.

"Ohayo gozaimasu 2-D-kun!" she exclaimed yawning as 2-D blinked

"Erm... Ohio go masturbate, Noodle luv?" he smiled sheepishly as Noodle shook her head, she had to do some teaching to 2-D soon

"So," Noodle began, sitting up "what are we doing today?"

"We? YOU are going to get checked up on, to see who the baby's father is." Noodle groaned and laid back down throwing the covers on her.

"Oh, I forgot about that..." 2-D just threw the covers off of her, causing her to shiver slightly.

"You're not getting away that easily!"

Noodle just pouted and hopped out of bed. She went into the bathroom, taking her suitcase with her. She took a quick shower, and after her shower she blow dried her hair, brushed it, and placed it up in a ponytail. Then she looked through her suitcase, taking out a pair of blue jeans and a tight light blue tank top that pressed on her stomach causing it to bulge out some. She then put on a pair of knee-high socks and white sneakers. She walked out of the bathroom only to be playfully picked up by 2-D, who was only in a pair of blue jeans, Noodle blushed and smiled at him.

"2-D... you need to put a shirt on."

"I know, I know..." he said in a defending tone as he placed on a red tee shirt, a red baseball cap and a pair of white socks and white sneakers with red strips on the sides. Noodle opened the door and took a step out into the hallway, 2-D ran closely behind her and grabbed her arm, and she gasped and looked at him confusingly.

"2-D, what are you doing?"

"The buddy system…Murdoc can't hit me when we're using the buddy system. Can he?" Noodle just shook her head, walking downstairs with their arms connected; Murdoc and Russel were already downstairs, fully dressed and ready to go. The band jumped into the geep, Murdoc looked at 2-D and Noodle with his horrid stare.

"Ya know dullard that might not be your baby." Noodle just shook her head and looked into Murdoc's eyes.

"It has to be, because 2-D and I sorta...erm..."

"You two FUCKED each other?"

"H-Hai..." Noodle looked down as Murdoc did one of his famous cough laughs

"OH MY HELL!" He sniffled a bit, still chuckling "Who tha fuck would fuck the dullard?"

"Well in case you 'aven't noticed, Murdoc, I have a few kids of meh own thank you very much!"

Murdoc cackled his evil cackles, then he calmed down, he slowed the geep down to look at some prostitutes walking on the streets.

"And besides," 2-D continued "it wasn't our fault, we were drunk, at YOUR party Murdoc!"

Murdoc just gave 2-D the death glare and stopped the geep in front of a large white building.

"Remind me to bloody punch tha fuck outta ya."

Both Russel and Murdoc hopped out of the geep, Murdoc giving 2-D another horrid glare he shouted at him with a terrible voice.

"Oy! Daddy! Carry mummy inside, c'mon 'urry up, she's carrying sumthin' so you carry 'er, c'mon, c'mon!"

2-D jumped a few feet in the air and scooped Noodle in his arms as they entered the large white hospital building...

* * *

And the rest is to be continued, wait for part 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Omg its chapter 4! I think you all know that I DO NOT own Gorillaz... anyway... yeah...

* * *

2-D scooped Noodle in his arms as they entered the large white hospital building, it was fuming with the smell of medicine, blood, and fresh laundry. Noodle grasped on to 2-D's shirt, gagging slightly as the gang walked up to the front desk. Russel tapped on the small bell and the nurse gave him a terrifying look, she then looked at the Satanist who grinned at her, then the blue haired man holding a pregnant Japanese woman, she shook her head and smiled.

"Uh... Yeah..." Russel began, "we need tests for her, to see who the father is."

The nurse nodded and motioned them to the waiting room, the gang then sat down on hard chairs, but Noodle remained standing up, 2-D looked at her and smiled.

"Noodle, why don't you sit down?" Noodle just looked at 2-D and shook her head.

"Why not luv?"

"Because," Noodle complained, "the chairs are too hard..."

2-D smiled and patted his lap, Noodle took the hint and sat down on 2-D's lap. They sat there for several hours until she was called into a room, then the doctor came out of the room and motioned to 2-D, Murdoc, and Russel, he took out a tube with a needle sticking out of it, he grabbed 2-D's arm but...

"NO! NO! NO! NNNNOOOO!" 2-D screamed grabbing his arm away from the doctor and running around in circles. The doctor just shook his head and took blood samples from Murdoc, then Russel. The doctor then frantically chased 2-D around the room until Russel helped out by grabbing a hold of 2-D

"Don't worry double D, it'll all be over in a few seconds."

Finally the doctor had a blood sample from 2-D who was now bawling his eyes out.

"My god! It hurts! Its, its bleeding!" 2-D suddenly dropped on the floor and started to roll; the doctor sighed and grabbed 2-D's hand placing a plaster on his finger. 2-D stopped crying and looked at the blue plaster in awe as he looked at every angle of his finger; the doctor just looked at him and shook his head entering the room where Noodle sat. After 20 minutes of waiting (and for 2-D looking at the blue plaster on his finger) the doctor came out and pointed his finger at 2-D.

"You are the father!"

"ME? Oh bloody hell!" Murdoc exclaimed in fear as the doctor rolled his eyes.

"Not you! The blue haired man!"

2-D looked up and looked around then back to his blue plaster.

"You fuckin' twit! Did you not 'ear 'im?" Murdoc exclaimed, slapping 2-D hard on the back causing the dullard to cough.

"Wot 'appened?" he asked looking at Russel and then Murdoc then back again.

"You're a father double D. Again."

"Oh my god!" 2-D exclaimed looking at the plaster on his finger, "I 'ave a plaster on meh finger!" Russel slapped his forehead as Murdoc pushed 2-D into the room where Noodle was. However, being the dullard 2-D is, he still looked at his blue plaster.

"Did you not hear, 2-D? You're the father!"

"Of the plaster? I mean I know it's blue but isn't kind of er…weird to 'ave sex with a plaster?" Noodle just slapped her forehead. The doctor immediately came in.

"Well come back in a month and well give more tests out to see if the baby will be fine."

"Okay, arigato, doctor!" Noodle exclaimed as she pulled 2-D out of the room, and with that the gang left the hospital and arrived at the manor (their new home), Noodle pondered why 2-D was staring at a blue plaster on his finger, she sighed and looked at 2-D.

"2-D? Why are you staring at your finger?"

"Coz, it used to be bleeding and now a blue plaster is around it!"

Noodle sighed and ripped the plaster off his finger; 2-D yelped in pain and turned to face Noodle.

"Why'd you do that Noodle?"

"It had to be done."

"But that hurt." He complained, slightly crying and rolling on the floor, Noodle just sighed and slapped her forehead.

* * *

Dum DUM DUUUUM! R&R please =D I'll give you biscuits! YAY BICKIES! Or Cake…YAY FOR THAT TOO!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the Gorillaz, but I own this fic and the OC characters!

* * *

2-D then looked into Noodle's eyes blankly; Noodle just stared at him as if he were high on his pills.

"2-D? Did you over dose on your pills again?" 2-D just began drooling a bit, as Noodle snapped her fingers; he shook his head slightly and looked at Noodle…

"Noodle…you've gained weight…" the Japanese guitarist just sighed and placed her hand on her stomach.

"Yeah and you're the arse hole who made me this way!"

"Did I force ye tah eat cake?" Noodle just sighed, and shook her head rolling her eyes to 2-D.

"I'm pregnant!"

"Oh yeah!" he exclaimed in memory as he began staring at Noodle's slightly round gut. Was this really happening to him? He never really saw any of his other children; did that make him a bad father? He paid child support, he did do that…but…his mind went blank as soon as he saw a zombie movie playing on the telly. Noodle just shook her head and made her way to her room, closing the door behind her taking out her guitar she began to play a little tune to calm herself. She wasn't angry, just frustrated. She placed her guitar to the side and began meditating, only to have someone place a hand on her belly. She looked up at the angelic singer who seemed to be staring off into space.

"2-D?" she asked he just tightened his grip on her stomach and looked down at her with an 'hm?' she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Don't ever leave me…" 2-D blushed and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"I won't…I'm gonna be there for meh kid…and fer yeh." He felt himself go red as he looked into Noodle's eyes, smiling.

"I'll be there…I promise." He pulled her into a close hug tenderly rubbing her back as she cried in his shoulder, she did not know why; perhaps it was her hormones…

He let her cry for several minutes before carrying her down the stairs; down they went into the telly room. He sat her on the sofa, sitting next to her, grabbing her hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

"Noodle…" he began but instantly released her hand, scratching the back of his head as Noodle looked at the nervous man.

"Since we…well…live together and er…we're 'aving a baby I was wondering…if well…" Noodle looked at him in confusion, what was he trying to say?

"I…well…it's complicated but I fink for the babe we should…yeh know…marry?" Noodle looked down and looked into 2-D's eyeless sockets; she sighed and nodded her head.

"Really?"

"It's for the baby…" Noodle said, looking down at her belly before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Several moments later a knock came from the door, 2-D looked at the door blankly for a few moments before hoisting himself up to answer it, and who it was shocked him big time!

* * *

Who is it? You'll have to find out in the next chapter! R&R and I'll tell yeh!


	6. Chapter 6

No, I do not own Gorillaz, for the final time no!

* * *

He gasped at the person in front of the door, there stood a woman with greasy black hair and crooked teeth, she gave 2-D a big hug and said in a high-pitched voice

"Stuart! Baby!" and with that she gave him a kiss on the lips, 2-D just stared wide eyed before shaking his head.

"Wot are you doin' 'ere?" he asked as the woman smiled, taking a cigarette from her purse, lighting it, making her way into the manor.

"Oh I'm just visiting, baby!" she took a puff of her cigarette, looking towards the door.

"Vladimir! Vincent! Get your arses in 'ere!"

"Why should we?" came an emotionless, cool remark as the woman stared evilly at the door.

"Because I am your mum! And you 'ave to do wot I say!" 2-D shook his head and opened his mouth in shock, the woman saw this and twirled her finger around his chest.

"They would've been your boys but…" she stopped when heavy footsteps entered the manor, there stood two identical 15 year old boys with the same greasy black hair as the woman and dark brown eyes. They both wore a camouflage shirt, a pair of khaki shorts, and large punk boots with spikes sticking out of the buckle of them.

"2-D, baby." The woman began, "These are my boys, Vladimir and Vincent."

"I guess you're the infamous 2-D…" one of the twins said in an unemotionally way as the other twin smirked.

"Mum talks about you a lot." Said the other unemotional twin (basically their voices sound like Akito's English voice from Kodocha (Some episodes are on youtube look up the English dubbed ones, you'll get an idea of what their voices sound like)).

"Indeed I do." The woman said, smiling at 2-D as she puffed on her cigarette again.

"2-D?" Noodle began as she looked over at the woman, "is that…Paula?" the woman gave one of her hideous smiles and squealed.

"In the flesh!"

"Actually…" one of the twins began, "Her name isn't really Paula."

"It's crack whore." The other twin finished as Paula gave them a dirty look, taking her heel off, throwing it at them; having them dodge the shoe, a smoker's laugh could be heard as Murdoc walked into the room.

"That's meh boys!" he exclaimed giving the twins a pat on the back as they gave him an evil glare.

"Don't tell us. You're Murdoc, our biological father." 2-D stood in a gape as Noodle gasped, Murdoc just gave them evil glares.

"Wot'd you expect? The whore comes fucking me in place o' 2-D and get her arse cheggers!" Murdoc chuckled slightly, "I made a lotta whores cheggers actually."

"And don't tell us, you don't pay child support…"

"I DO TOO!" Murdoc snapped at one of the twins as they gave him evil glares.

"Hey crack whore!" One of the twins snapped at Paula as their mother gave an evil glare.

"It's mum, Vladimir, and wot is it?"

"And it's Vincent, crack whore…you call yourself our mum?"

"I love you boys!" Murdoc exclaimed as the twins glared at him.

"And you're a man whore with a really small dick."

"I 'ate you boys!" Murdoc mumbled as he walked away from his sons, another knock on the door erupted as Noodle answered it, she gulped and looked at the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks, she took a deep breath and greeted the man.

"Konnichiwa shihaisha." Noodle said as the man glared

"Dare desuka?"

"Huh?" Noodle asked as the man glared some more.

"WHO IS THE FATHER?"

Noodle's eyes then showed fear; she held her stomach in fear, hoping that this was all just a dream, a horrid dream.

"Because I know it's not Kaz's."

Noodle just showed heavier tears, 2-D then walked over to Noodle looking at her then the man then at her again…

"Wot's going on?" he asked as Noodle looked over towards him, hugging him

"Don't tell me this rat is the father! What a terrible future for you, Noriko…"

"It's Noodle!"

"Nani?"

"I said my name is Noodle!"

"Your name is Noriko! Noriko Okinawa!" the man came eye to eye with Noodle.

"We will get rid of that infant, and we will make you have Kazuhiko's child even if it's the last thing we do!" and with that the man walked out of the house with an evil eye, shutting the door, Noodle grasped 2-D's shirt and cried in his chest.

"They've found me...after years of hiding they found me..."

"Who wos that?" Murdoc asked as Noodle wiped away some of her tears.

"The secret Japanese government, you see when I was born I was automatically trained to be strong for the military, Kazuhiko...the man I'm supposed to marry, was also trained, if I had a child with him he or she would be the secret weapon of the government..." Murdoc stood in agape, Paula's cigarette dropped to the floor, Vladimir and Vincent just stood there with no emotion, and 2-D just stood there dumbfounded with out a word to say.

"They speak English?" 2-D asked as Noodle jumped him.

"WHO CARES 2-D I AM TALKING ABOUT SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT!"

2-D jumped about 10 feet in the air and looked at Noodle with a terrified look.

"Wot? Wot are we talking about?"

"I AM TALKING ABOUT HOW THE GOVERNMENT IS RUINING MY LIFE!"

"Ruining your life?"

"UGH! You don't listen very well!" Noodle started to pace back and forth very angrily, clenching her fists, "And what's worse is Kaz is coming back!"

"Who's Kaz?" 2-D asked as Noodle punched the wall.

"THE MAN I AM SUPPOSED TO MARRY!"

"B-but...you said you'd marry meh! You cheater!"

"You don't understand!" Noodle took deep breaths to calm herself down as she fanned herself.

"Listen closely 2-D...I had an arranged marriage, I'm still going to marry you...I want to leave the manor after the wedding and live somewhere, somewhere they can't find us." 2-D stood stupidly for a few moments before blurting out...

"I live in a giant bucket." Noodle just slapped her head and shook it

"Er… ok… no you don't!"

"I 'ave to get home! I 'ave to sweep the floor!" 2-D ran frantically out of Kong and down the streets, Noodle began chasing after him.

"2-D! I was talking about something important! And you don't live in a bucket!" 2-D stopped dead in his tracks he looked left and right and pondered.

"Noodle luv, which way do I live?"

"2-D," Noodle began a bit aggravated "you don't live in a giant bucket!"

"I don't?"

"No!"

2-D had a confused look on his face looking at the giant bucket that lied in the street corner; 2-D slowly walked towards it and opened the door, only to be chased out by angry squirrels throwing nuts at him.

"Noodle, they took me home!"

"2-D, you do not live in a giant bucket, now let's go home, our real home."

And with that Noodle dragged 2-D back into the manor and sat him on the settee; she turned the telly on having him dazed by a zombie movie.

* * *

ohhh end of this chapter, but don't worry, chap 7 is on its waaaaaaay! Review! PLEASE!


End file.
